Love At First Fight
by Rachiee
Summary: Love At First Fight is about a girl named Reicheru Suki who is a new student at Kurama's school. Kurama is astonished by her beauty, but he later finds out that there is much more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**-----Author's Note-----  
**_Miss Rawr_: Hi everybody. I hope that you really like my story. My friend, **niko5290**, inspired me to write it. So please, enjoy my story, _Love At First Fight_.

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"I can't believe you beat me again, Shuiichi. That's three weeks in a row now!" Kaitou yelled in disbelief. He couldn't understand how one person could ever be so smart.

Shuiichi smirked slightly. "I'm sorry Kaitou. I will try to get a lower grade next time." He chucked softly as he walked off to his next class. He didn't understand all of these young teenagers. If only they worked slightly harder and studied more, they would all get good grades. But it did help that he had the intelligence of someone 200 years old. Shuiichi Minamino was in fact Youko Kurama, the infamous thief of the Makai. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the shrills of voices calling his name from down the hallway.  
"Oh, Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Is that you over there? All by yourself? Don't worry, Shuiichi, we're coming to keep you company!" This, of course, was his "fan-club". This group of girls never seemed to leave him alone and always showed up in the worst of situations. "Shuiichi! Please wait! We'll walk you to class!"  
"That's quite alright, ladies, I have a different class than you anyway. Maybe some other time." He then flashed one of his charming smiles as he proceeded to get to his next class.

**Meanwhile**

"Alright Yusuke, I understand. I know, I'm at the school now. Yes, I know what Genkai said. Okay, okay. There is no need to yell. Hey, wait. Shouldn't you be in class right now?" CLICK She sighed as she shut her cell phone. Reicheru wasn't even related to Yusuke and he was treating her like his little sister. "It's a shame I'm a year older than him", she smiled to herself and she thought this. She was walking down the long hallway trying to find her next class. As she walked, she saw all the attention she was getting from the male students. They were asking to carry her books and walk her to her class, but she shooed them away with a polite "no thank you". She had to keep in her head this one specific person she had to find for Yusuke. She just hoped the godly description that Yusuke gave her wasn't all in jest.

**In the classroom**

Like always before class starts, Shuiichi was reading one of his favorite books while a group of girls surrounded him. He only looked up as the bell rang and his teacher had said that he had an important announcement. "Attention class. We have a new student today. Her name is Reicheru Suki. Would anyone care to show her around the school and help her get situated?"  
When Shuiichi looked up at the girl in the front of the class, he was taken aback. He had never been affected by a girl's looks before, and before he could contain himself, his hand started to go up and in his charming polite voice he said, "I will show her around."

**During Free Period**

"Thank you so much for showing me around the school, Shuiichi. It is very kind of you." Reicheru stated as they walked past the library.

"It's no problem at all, Reicheru."  
Reicheru smiled. She knew all about his little secret. She still couldn't believe that this docile, kind boy was in fact Youko Kurama, the famous thief of the Makai. She bit her lip and asked, "Shuiichi, since you've shown me so much kindness, would you like to accompany me after school to get some ice cream?"  
Shuiichi found himself turning a slight pink and before his face could match his uniform he replied. "I'd love to." Then he flashed a smile that looked like it made her weak in the knees. He smirked, "Are you alright, Rei?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'll meet you after school Shuiichi. Sayonara." And before he could see her blush, she ran off to her next class. She thought to herself, "How did he get me that flustered from just a smile? I guess that is just the charm of a kitsune." She smiled to herself.

**Kurama P.O.V.**

He thought to himself, "There is something fascinating about that girl, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I guess I'll have to get more information about her when we go to get ice cream after school."

He couldn't help but notice but for the rest of the day, his thoughts kept coming back to her. "I wish I knew why I felt this way." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Youku Kurama appeared in his mind. "_Where did that girl go? She intrigues me. Make her come back…now!"_

"I can't Youko, she went to class. And besides, she only appears to be human, why would you even want to think of her?"

_"Did you not look at the girl? She is the only human that intrigues me. You must find her! We must make her ours! We-"_

"Youko! Contain yourself. That is not how things work here in the Ningenkai. Now leave me alone I must go to class!"

**FF To after school **

Reicheru waited anxiously outside the school for Kurama. She was excited about this little date they were having, but she was also very nervous. Then after what seemed like an eternity, she saw Kurama emerge from the school, but not alone. A flock of girls was around him giggling and smiling. Kurama's eyes met with Rei's and she couldn't bear it any longer. She looked away from him and started on her way running home.  
Kurama looked at her running away and understood how she mistook the situation. He gently pushed away the girls and ran after Rei.

**Rei's P.O.V.**

She sighed to herself, "Why did I think that I even had a chance. All of those other girls are so much prettier than I am. I never stood a chance." She bit her lip and sat down under the closest tree. "I bet one of those girls was his girlfriend. One of them had to be."  
"I am sorry to inform you, but you are most certainly incorrect."  
Rei turns around to see Kurama looking down on her. She looked away from him and he just bit his lip and sat down beside her.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I assure you that not one of those girls was my girlfriend. Trust me; they are merely a group of girls that enjoy following me everywhere."

Rei looked up at him.  
"I'm serious," Kurama said. "If I had to pick any girl to be my girlfriend, well, it would be-" He then blushed. "You."

Rei looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. It was silly of me to run away like that. You must think I'm crazy."  
Kurama looked at her and flashed Rei his brilliant smile. "Never Rei. Never. And don't let anyone tell you that. I can tell by just looking at you that you're simply brilliant. Now how about that ice cream?"  
"You know what Shuiichi, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather just walk through the park. The flowers are so beautiful." She smiled.  
"I think that's even a better idea than ice cream. Botany is my favorite subject."  
"Really? That's fascinating. Please tell me more."  
This continued for some time until the sky grew dark. Kurama walked Rei back to her house.  
"I had a wonderful time, Rei. Thank you for asking me to accompany you after school. I hope we can do this again real soon."  
She smiled. "Me too.""  
"How does tomorrow sound?"  
She blushed. "That sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**-----Author's Note-----  
**_  
Miss Rawr:_Thank you so much, **InuKurama**, for the review! I was so thrilled to already get a review that I put out this second chapter. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: Youko Reveals Himself**

**FF to the weekend**

Kurama and Re had been spending a lot time with each other everyday after school and they were beginning to be close friends. Despite the harassment from "The Shuiichi Fan club", Rei still kept in close contact with Kurama. Now that the weekend was finally here, he wanted to do something really special with Rei so he could tell her his secret.

**Kurama P.O.V.**

_"You must tell her about us, boy."  
_"I know Youko, I know."  
_"We must have her. I'm serious. We must."  
_"I know Youko, I know."  
"_You don't even care. She could slip through our fingers. And you don't even care. You foolish ningen. You baka!"  
_"You need to calm down, Youko. I was planning on telling her today."

**Meanwhile**

Rei was walking to Shuiichi's house. He had called her earlier saying that he had something special planned. She thought to herself, "Why am I so nervous? He's just a boy. Yes, just a boy. A boy with amazing emerald eyes and flowing scarlet hair and that smile—that smile could make the sun melt. What am I saying? He could never be interested in me that way."

Rei was going up the walkway of Shuiichi's house when she spotted his mother, Shiori. "Why hello, dear. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great, Mrs. Minamino. Is Shuiichi home?"

Shiori smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. He has been waiting for you all day. You know, he never stops talking about you." She smiled sweetly and continued. "Well, I won't be home for much of the day, but from what I hear, my Shuiichi is taking you somewhere. It was nice talking to you, Rei."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Minamino." Rei watched Shiori walk to her car and then turned around and thought to herself, "He talks about me. To his mother no less. Do I mean that much to him?"

While Rei was standing in front of his house with a puzzled look on her face, Kurama decided to break her out of her spell. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rei…Rei…Rei?" He gripped her shoulder a little more firmly. "Rei?"

Rei snapped out of it and blushed. "I'm sorry, Shuiichi. I was just thinking."

"It's quite alright, Rei. Now…are you ready for today?"

"What _exactly_ are we going to do today?"

Shuiichi smiled. "Well, that would be a surprise." His eyes then flickered amber. Youko was now in control. "Unless that is, you'd like to persuade me otherwise." He smirked at her and walked behind her, breathing down her neck.

Rei shut her eyes tight and bit her lip. "I think a surprise would be just fine, Shuiichi."

Youko could sense her heavy breathing and her heart rate increasing. He then lost control as Shuiichi regained it. "Rei, are you ready to go?" He extended his arm to her.

"Y-y-yes. Yes I am." She took his arm and they started to walk.

Kurama and Rei continued walking. After about ten minutes, he turned to her. "Rei, you have to close your eyes now. It's a surprise as to where we're going."

Rei closed her eyes and thought to herself, "I wonder where he is taking me."

Kurama smiled lovingly while she had her eyes closed. He couldn't believe how fond of her he was growing. While she was standing there with her eyes shut tight, he took her hand and started to run at a fast speed.

Rei could feel wind caressing her face. "Shuiichi. Why do we have to go so fast? It's hard to keep my eyes closed."

"We're almost there, Rei, hang in there."

Kurama slowed to a stop as they reached their destination. He thought to himself, "She's in for a treat."

Kurama put his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "Are you ready to open your eyes, because you can now."

Rei opened her eyes and her mouth almost touched the ground. She was in awe of what she saw. There was a large Weeping Willow tree and underneath it was a red and white checked picnic blanket complete with a basket. There was ivy all around which complimented the lovely wild flowers scattered all around. A little ways away from the tree was a brook, which was lined with brightly colored wild flowers.

"Shuiichi. I-I-it's so beautiful. All of this…all of this is for-f-for me?"

Kurama smiled tenderly at Rei. "Why, yes. I would have thought that you'd figure by now how I feel about you, Rei." He went to go sit down on the blanket and motioned for her to join him.

Rei was beaming as she sauntered over to him and sat down. Kurama looked up at her.

"Rei, there is something I must tell you though."

"What is it, Shuiichi?'  
He took a deep breath. "My real name isn't Shuiichi Minamino. My real name is Youko Kurama, a thief of the Makai. I am really over 200 years old and my story is very long and—"

"_Kurama._" She paused and smiled at him. "I know this already. Yusuke had already told me."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "You know Yusuke? But—but—"

Rei smiled. "Kurama, I know about everything. About Koenma, Botan, Genkai, in fact, I know we are in her forest."

"But…how…how—"

She bit her lip. "My life story isn't as exciting as yours, I'm afraid. When I was very young, I believe I was about 2 or 3; my parents had some dealings with these powerful demons. My parents had gone into debt with these demons and they couldn't find a way to pay them back. So," She closed her eyes. "….they sold me to the demons. I was a slave up until a few months ago."

Kurama looked at her blankly. "But you're 16. For that long?"

"Yes."

"I'm terribly sorry, Rei. I didn't mean for you to have to bring this up."

"Don't be. I've been given another chance at life. Yusuke had saved me while he was in the Makai, and he brought me to Genkai. She started to train me and learned that I have great potential as a psychic. I am very lucky to not be there anymore. And I am very lucky to have met you." She smiled as she said this.

Kurama returned her smile. "Rei…I know this may sound a bit…um…soon, but I was wondering if you'd like to be…um...more than friends?"

Rei smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "How could I say no when you went through all this trouble doing all this stuff for me?"

Kurama sighed with relief. "Good. Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He chuckled heartily as he took her into his arms while leaning his back onto the tree.

Rei looked up at him affectionately while laying her head on his chest. She blissfully said, "Kurama, I do believe this is the start of something beautiful."

After a matter of minutes, she had fallen asleep. Kurama smirked and thought to himself, "I suppose that the soothing properties in jasmine put her right to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

_-----_**Author's Note-----**

_Miss Rawr: _I finished Chapter 3. Hooray! Oh, and something else happened to me today. I got my first flame. Apparently, this person doesn't think I'm a good writer and my plot is cliche. First of all, I'd like to point out that I'm not even sure where this story is going to go, and I know for a fact that the plot hasn't been defined yet. Second, I'm a good writer...I get A's inEnglish class! P. Lastly, this goes for everyone, if you are going to leave me flames, telling me how clichemy story is or how poorly you think it's written, don't even bother. All you're doing is wasting space for the good reviews. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3: OfFighting and Fiends**

Rei woke up to see Kurama looking down on her. "Why hello there, darling." Rei said softly.

"Hello to you too. It seems that you slept well." Kurama ran his fingers through her long auburn hair.

"Mmhmm."

Kurama smiled. "I suppose that jasmine worked better than I thought it would."

"WHAT?"

"Well, jasmine has this—"

"I know what jasmine can do; I just want to know why you wanted me to go to sleep. What did you do? Better yet; what did you plan on doing?"

Rei was fuming. All the while, Kurama thought this was simply adorable.

"Rei, darling, you've looked tired for the past few days with that huge exam we had, and I just thought—"

"You just thought? Well let me tell you something Mr. I Think I Know—"

Kurama kissed her. Shortly, Rei relaxed and put her arms around his neck. They were like this for a good ten minutes until they heard someone speaking to them.

The mystery person cleared her throat. "Ahem. If you two would stop sucking face for two minutes, I need to tell the both of you something important."

In unison, they both said, "Yes, Genkai." And they both blushed slightly and looked away from each other.

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Yusuke needs some help in the Makai, and I thought that since the both of you seem so lovey-dovey with each other, that you two would be the perfect ones to send to the Makai to aid Yusuke."

And before they could say a word, they were both falling through a portal into the Makai.

"I don't know how you let that woman train you, dear," Kurama said to Rei.

"She's not that bad…well…sometimes…when Yusuke isn't around…oh forget it", Rei rolled her eyes and embraced Kurama tightly. "I can't believe she made me come here. I am barely trained and what if the demons find me and—"

While she was rambling, her back was turned to Kurama. What she didn't see was Kurama was not the red-headed wonder that he was previously. He was now Youko, and he only had one thing on his mind.

He slowly walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. His voice was now deep and husky. "There is no need to be scared, my little vixen. I won't let anything happen to you."

Rei swung around and she looked up at the sight she saw. "You're-You're—"

"Yes, darling, I am."

"B-b-but…how?"

He smirked and cupped her chin. "That's for me to know and possibly for you to find out one day, my pet."

"Why did you call me a vixen?"

He bent down so he could be eye-level with her. "That's easy. You are _mine_, so that means that you're my vixen and I'm your dog, and eventually we will—"

"Now just wait a minute there, Mr. Infamous Thief, who gets to decide that I am yours, huh? What gives you that right?"

Youko pulled a seed from his hair and placed it into the dirt. He smirked at her and in a matter of minutes, vines of ivy sprouted up from the ground and wrapped around Rei's waist. "Are you going to protest, darling? Because I'll have you know that this isn't all that these vines can do."

And before he could even get an answer out of her, Rei was relieved to see a long time friend.

"Youko! What the hell?" Of course this was Yusuke. Since the day he rescued Rei, Yusuke has always acted like a brother to her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FLOWER FREAK?"

The vines had let go of Rei, resulting in her falling to the ground. She looked into Youko's eyes. When he looked back into hers, he saw the pain and disappointment.  
"Rei. Rei, my love, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rei just sat there on the ground, shaking slightly. She couldn't believe that he would make her feel afraid and vulnerable like she had felt not so long ago. "How could you do that when you knew the situation I was in? I'd expect more from someone who claimed that they loved me." Rei's voice was shaky and frail as she said this. She turned away from both of them as she silently cried.

Meanwhile, Yusuke yelled and screamed at Youko. But he should have known that Youko wasn't going to stand being yelled at. "Go fight your battle, Spirit Detective. I have more pressing issues at the moment. I shall join you when I'm done." Yusuke left and Youko kneeled down next to Rei.

"My darling Rei; I apologize for my actions. I-I-I have never seen anyone, be it demon or human, quite as beautiful as you before. Please forgive me. I really do not want to lose you. And I know Shuiichi would never let me hear the end of it if I did something stupid like making you angry at me."

Youko waited for her response.

Rei looked up at him with her chocolate colored eyes. She gave the slightest hint that she was smiling. "Youko…"  
Youko embraced her tightly. "It's alright my pet, I understand." And with that an explosion could be heard.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU HORNED FREAK!" Yusuke cried as the demon with seven horns tried to spear him. Yusuke easily dodged this attack.

"My name is Nanatsu, you fool, and prepare to perish!"

Out of nowhere, Youko's rose whip can be seen. He misses the demon by a hair and the demon hisses. "I don't think I can believe my eyes! Youko Kurama! Wow, and to think we all thought you were dead." The demon looked at Rei standing slightly behind Youko. "My, my, my. What do we have here, Youko? Is that a human? She reeks of human. What are you doing with a human girl, Youko?"

"Whatever I please."

Nanatsu looks Rei up and down, leaving Rei miserably uncomfortable. "I suppose she isn't that bad looking, Youko. She isn't very tall, but she makes up for it with her ample breasts."

Youko looked at him coldly and ran towards the demon. "Die, filth!" And the demon was torn to shreds compliments of Youko.

Rei had crossed her arms over her chest. Youko saw this and walked back over to her. He uncrossed her arms and kissed her softly. "It's all over, pet.. I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

"Umm..guys? I'm still here" Yusuke began, but he was cut off short by him watching Youko kiss Rei again.

"HELLO? I really don't want to see this…this…Oh c'mon just stop already!"

Yusuke's attempts were to no avail. About ten minutes later, when Rei was out of breath, they finally realized that Yusuke existed. Rei was blushing madly and Youko had a smirk on his face. Yusuke just rolled his eyes as he asked Youko how he mangled that demon with just his claws. Rei on the other hand, found herself falling asleep.

"So all you did was focus your spirit energy into your fingertips and—"

"Shh, Yusuke. My vixen has fallen asleep." Youko cradled Rei into his arms and the three of them went through a portal, back to the Ningenkai.


	4. Chapter 4

**-----Author's Note-----**

_Miss Rawr: _Hey everybody! The fourth chapter is finally up. I apologize for the delay on this, but my school had standardized testing all week. I'm so drained. This chapter, I would have to say, is probably the most humorous so far. I really like it and I had my good friend **niko5290** read it and she loved it. So I hope you enjoy my story! Now back to your scheduled programming.

**Chapter4: Vines With A Mind Of Their Own**

Rei tossed and turned as she slept. She was having a reoccurring dream.

_She was running and trying not to trip up a flight of stairs. Her breath hitches and she reaches the top. There standing before her, is Fuzen, the demon who once enslaved her. He has a wicked grin on his face. "Come here, Reicheru. Come see your lover." There in the distance, it was normally fuzzy, but now she saw who it was as clear as day. There before her, was Kurama, her Kurama, incapacitated. "Let him go you monster!" "Not until you are with me again, my dear. Whether you like it or not, you will never escape me!"_

Rei woke up sweating and a horrible headache. She whispered to herself, "I'll spend as much time with him as I can until the inevitable happens."

She looked around and realized that she was put in her room. She showered and got dressed and decided to go to the temple so she could talk to Genkai. When she finally got there, she found Genkai meditating. "Genkai, I'm sorry to bother you, but could I please speak with you?"

Genkai led Rei into a quiet part of the temple. "I know of what you wish to speak with me for, Rei. These dreams of yours, the one in particular you keep having over and over again, it's not a dream, Rei. It's foresight."

Rei shuddered. "I was afraid of this. Is there any way to prevent what is to happen, Genkai?"

"I don't know, child, I just don't know. It will take a lot of spirit and heart to battle something as strong as the future. I wish you good luck, child. Yusuke, be a dear and show Rei to the kitchen."

A thump could be heard from behind a door. "Damn, grandma, how the hell did you know I was there?"

"It wasn't that hard, you idiot, I am a psychic you know. I'm sure Rei knew you were there too."  
"Why yes, I did. It was pretty obviously actually."

Yusuke sighed and had Rei follow him to the kitchen. "So…what was that dream you had about?"

"It was nothing, Yusuke. I'd rather not talk about it."

Yusuke and Rei strolled into the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch. Kurama stood up and greeted Rei. "Ah. My darling. I see you're feeling much better."

Rei smiled. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you."  
"Well, then come here and eat something. You look famished. When you're finished, come meet me in the forest, dear." With that, Kurama left the room.

Rei wondered to herself, "What on earth is he scheming?"

Before she could get any more thoughts in, she found herself being dragged to the table by Yusuke. "Yusuke! What are you doing?"

"Umm. You look paler than a sheet of paper. You need to eat."

"I'm fine really. I'm not too hungry actually."

"Well that's too bad because you're going to be eating anyway."

Shortly after that, Rei had been stuffed with all the breakfast food she could think of, and she was now heading towards the forest. She felt, for some reason, as if someone was following her, but she couldn't quite place the person. Suddenly, she felt something at her leg. Rei jumped and looked down but saw nothing. She turned around to see if anyone was following her. Nothing. While her back was turned she felt something again brushing at the back of her neck this time. She quickly whirred around to see that is was a vine tickling her.

It took her a couple of minutes to realize that it was Kurama's doing.

"Very funny, plant boy. Now where are you?"

She searched for Kurama telepathically and all she could hear him say was, "_If you want to see me so much, darling Rei, then find me."_

She huffed and puffed and trudged along looking for her fox. What she didn't know was that the whole time she was looking for Kurama; he was merely about 10 feet away from her. He made sure that she was in seeing distance. He didn't want anything to happen to her during his little game of cat and mouse.

Rei searched for his mind again. All she got was, "_Darling, you're so close it makes me chuckle."_

She then heard a hearty chuckle echo throughout the forest. She jumped slightly and then regained her composure. "He is just trying to get to me," she thought as she continued on. Rei finally came to a creek where there was a tree with its limbs hanging over the water. "How pretty," she thought. She sat down underneath the tree and began to think of where that sly fox of hers might be. Then out of nowhere, the limbs of the tree started to move. Rei sprang up from where she sat, but she was too slow for the speed of the limbs.

The limbs were flexible enough to curl around her arms and suspend her in the air.

Rei started to scream. "KURAMA! I know this is your doing! Get me down from here! Now!"

Kurama made himself visible to Rei. He had a smirk on his face watching his love dangle in the air. "Why darling, what seems to be the matter?"

Rei started at him coldly, which would make any other being cower, but Kurama, he smirked even more.

"I see. So Rei. When do you plan on getting down from there? I hope sometime soon."

Rei looked at him puzzlingly. And then she had an idea. "Well, Kurama. I was going to give you a present when I found you…but I guess you really don't want one."

Kurama stopped smirking, thinking Rei was going to give him some sort of affection. He stood beneath her and willed the limbs to let go of her. He caught her as she fell.

With Rei still in his arms, Kurama asked, "Well now, what is this little surprise you want to give me, my darling?"

Rei smiled at him innocently and replied, "Well you're going to have to put me down first, love."

Kurama complied and put her down. Rei stared at him lovingly and said in a husky tone, "Close your eyes and I'll give you your surprise, my love."  
Kurama quickly closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips.

"Ouch!" Kurama had cried. Rei had kicked him in the shins and took off running. When Kurama opened his eyes, she was out of sight.

Kurama thought to himself, "That was very cunning if I do say so myself. I do believe I am rubbing off on her."

_But not in the way we both wish we were rubbing off on her._

_"_Youko! Stop that! It's nauseating."

_We both know it isn't._

"Well even if it isn't, it's still rude."

_Nevertheless, dear boy, we both know what we want. And I don't feel like waiting any longer. Rei is mine, she is yours, she is ours. And we must make everyone aware of that. Especially her._


	5. Chapter 5

-----Author's Note-----

_Miss Rawr: _Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've had terrible writer's block and school has been so hard lately. Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to show off one of my friends stories. Her name is **niko5290 **and her stories are so amazing! Her link is

http/ So if you are interested, go check it out because you will not be disappointed. Anywho, I hope you enjoythis next installment of _Love at First Fight._

**Chapter5: How does one go about mating, Kurama?**

Rei ran as fast as her legs could take her. She knew that Kurama was sure to catch up to her quickly. She had to think fast.  
Kurama quickly caught Rei's scent and was close on her trail. He then saw a figure huddled in a ball on the ground. He knew instantly it was Rei. The only thing he thought was odd was the fact that he could not sense any distress.  
_Now is our chance, boy. She is practically giving herself to us! You fool! Now! Do it NOW!  
_Kurama spoke to Youko, "Youko, she is obviously trying to trick us again. If we're not careful, she might kick us in a more…compromising area."  
_I suppose you have a point, boy._

"Now we must advance with caution because she is a cunning little vixen"  
_Yes…not to mention beautiful and has a nice…  
_"YOUKO! Not now! Now hush while I talk to her."

Rei, getting impatient trying to trick Kurama, finally got up and walked over to the unknowing Kurama. She looked at him baffled, for it looked like he was talking to himself.

"Umm…Kurama? Who exactly are you talking to?"  
Kurama slightly turned pink and answered with a slight stutter, "I…um…well. You see…The thing is…" Then his eyes turned from emerald green to amber.

"K-k-Kurama?"  
His voice had now significantly deepened and was huskier. His hair was now a shimmering silver against the rays of the glittering sun. His eyes were intense and intently staring into Rei's.

"Why such a wavering voice, pet? It's just me." He smiled smugly and sauntered to her slowly, as if stalking his prey.

Rei gulped hard, mesmerized by the sheer magnificence of this man, this fox man. She unconsciously bit her lower lip and became flushed.

"I see that you have finally succumbed to me, my vixen."

Rei was unable to speak. All Youko could do was smirk.

"Hmm. I see that you are at a loss for word, lovely Rei. Let me see if I can just fill that void."

Youko that picked Rei up from off the ground to even out their immense height difference. He pulled her legs around his waist and began to kiss her.

Rei's eyes perked open in pure surprise and her whole body tensed. Youko started to smirk into their kiss and he gently began to sit on the ground. She tried to pull away, but he would not permit it. In response to that, he just deepened their kiss.

Kurama was furious now that he was the one trapped inside a mind.

_Youko! You cannot do these kind of things! You need to treat her delicately._

_"_I'm not doing anything to hurt her boy, so keep quiet and stay where little boys belong. This is obviously a man's job."

_You let me out of here immediately! You cannot treat her this way._

Youko purposely kissed Rei with more fervor to get Kurama riled up.

"So I shouldn't do things like this then, _boy_?"

Youko then began to try to slide his hands up the back of Rei's shirt.

_YOUKO!_

Rei was finally able to get from his grasp and kick him firmly in the place that Kurama had warned him about.

"You lecherous heathen! How dare you? How dare you try to take advantage of me because you're bigger than I am! If you love me as much as you say you do, than please, leave me alone!"

All Youko could do was stay in the fetal position on the ground, cursing loudly to himself.

This gave Kurama the opportunity to escape Youko's mind prison and transform back into himself.

"My darling! It's me. Please don't stay too mad at him. He really likes you."  
"Apparently."

"Oh, Rei. It's just his personality. He's always been like that. It's just…he's very…um…feral and it's in a demon's nature to—'

"Be a perverted, conceited, smug—'

"Alright, Rei. I get the point, dear. He means well, he really does. It's just his nature and he can't help that. You're lucky," he smirked. "He was holding back so he wouldn't completely ravish you."

Rei blushed a bright crimson that easily matched the color of Kurama's locks. She then looked down quickly.

Kurama saw this and smiled endearingly.

"My love. I would never let him hurt you. I would much rather end my life than to do that."

"Never say that again."

"Rei. I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is that, Kurama?"

"Will you be my mate? I mean…not right away if you don't want, but if you do that's okay too, but we don't have to rush and maybe I was just thinking just maybe that you would consider it? I mean if you don't want to I understand I was only—"

"Kurama!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overwhelm you I'm just really nervous and I wanted to ask you this for a long time but I am really sorry and I just hope you don't think I'm crazy and I just really am—"

"Kurama!"

"What is it, Rei?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Rei rolled her eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She them smiled a brilliant smile that entranced Kurama.

"Yes, Kurama. I will be your mate."

Kurama looked square in Rei's eyes and he could see the sincerity in them. He smiled and picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh Rei! I love you so much, my dear."

Rei smiled and kissed Kurama on the nose.

"I love you as well, Kurama. But I have to ask you. How do two people become…um…mates?"

Kurama blushed a little. "Well, Rei. When two beings want to um…mate, they have to well…um…have…um…—"

Rei smiled and nodded. "I understand what you're trying to say. We don't have to do that right away do we? I mean, we are still young."

"Of course not. But I can do something to signify that we are committed to each other."

"And what would that be?"

"I can only show you if you're really sure about this. There is no backing out once this is done."

"I understand. And I'm ready to spend forever with you, Kurama, for as long as that is."

Kurama nodded and brought her body close to his. He tilted her head gently so her neck was exposed to him. He began to lightly kiss the nape of her neck while sitting down on the ground. Rei began to enjoy his ministrations so he smirked slightly on her neck. He whispered so to give her chills, "Rei…are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Kurama I am."

Kurama then bit into her neck hard and deep enough as to make a mark. Rei flinched and tried not to show any sign of pain while he was doing this. As Kurama sunk his teeth into her neck, blood began to spill. When he thought that the mark was going to be permanent, he licked away the blood and looked at her with eyes full of love.

"I love you Rei. You are forever mine and I am forever yours."

"I'm glad Kurama because that was the way it was meant to be."


End file.
